


Not a Disappointment

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, light sexual discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “How long have we been in this relationship, yet you haven’t let any of us touch you.”Gladio wouldn’t understand. How could any of them when they were creations of perfection?





	Not a Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> I love Prompto and his issues, so why is this my first time writing something like this? I don't know.

Prompto closed his eyes as he scrubbed the dirt out of his hair. They didn’t have any shampoo at the moment, but he still felt infinitely cleaner than before entering the lake.

Gladio leaned over his shoulder. “You know, it’s just the two of us. We could…” He trailed off, letting his hand wander low beneath the water to trace at his skin. Prompto flinched and shoved at Gladio’s chest to get away. He rushed out of the water and all the way to the line of trees a half mile away, only pausing long enough to grab his towel on the shore in his escape.

Gladio marched after him, not bothering to grab his own towel. The sun glistened off his wet skin which was set in a wide stance, making him look both alluring and threatening. “Prom,” he said in a low tone, “what the hell is the matter with you?”

Prompto’s eyes flickered back and forth between his hard face and his groin nervously. “N-nothing.”

“How long have we been in this relationship, yet you haven’t let any of us touch you.”

He wouldn’t understand. How could any of them when they were creations of perfection? Gladio was a slab of beefcake, and he knew it. Open, and honest, and entirely unashamed. Ignis was the definition of meticulous effort. He took pride in the way he heightened his natural looks through styling. And Noctis was graced with just the right features to look gorgeous no matter his state. Disheveled hair that looked planed, tired and sour expressions that looked seductive. And all three of them were built with muscles from years of training Prompto didn’t have. In comparison, he was an unattractive twig with prominent stretch marks and freckles just about everywhere. He was thin but had almost no muscle mass. They had somehow overlooked his inadequacies for now, but as soon as they did it, they would surely be disappointed be his absence of intimate skills.

“I’ve never done it before, okay.” The words came out harsher than he meant them to, and Gladio frowned.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Cause you guys are so experienced, what use do you have for some blundering virgin like me?”

Gladio messaged his temple. “You do realize we were all virgins at one point, right? Why would that matter to us, anyway? Actually, it makes me damn happy to know your fresh fruit.”

Prompto could feel his face flush at this. “Cause I can’t compare to the rest of you. Not in looks or skills. You don’t need me.”

“Now you’re just being stupid.”

“Don’t push my feelings off like that, I’m being serious,” he scoffed.

“So am I when I say we don’t give a shit about any of that. We wouldn’t have asked you to join us if we did. We know what you look like, Prom. I can’t speak for the others, but I find you too adorable for words. Know what my first thought was when I saw you? I wanted to smother you in a hug and never let go.”

“Even with this chocobo butt on my head?” Prompto asked hopefully.

“Especially because of your chocobutt.” To emphasize his words, he ruffled the top of his flat, dampened hair.

Prompto smiled. “Kay, but still. What if I disappoint you, when we…” He looked down, wringing his hands, unsure what action to specify.

Seeing his unease, Gladio tugged him into a breathless kiss. Breaking away, he sighed happily. “Tell me something, how many times did you kiss before?”

“Uh, you mean before you guys? Once,” he turned his face aside in embarrassment, “well twice if you count that one girl back in grade school.”

“I’d never guess. You’re perfect, Prom. So, stop worrying, okay?”

“Yeah, but—”

“Nope,” Gladio clamped a hand over his mouth, “no more jabs at yourself. We love you, Prom. That’s not based on your looks, or skills, or any of that shit. We love you cause you’re you, plain and simple. And you wanna know something else? When you love someone everything about them makes you happy, got it? You could accidently bite my dick off and I’d thank you for it.”

Prompto chuckled. “I don’t think I’m that bad.”

Gladio cupped his face in his hands, staring at him intently. “You’ll be fine, I promise. You weren’t confident about your guns at first either, were you?”

He was right. It had taken months before he could even hit the targets, let alone hit the golden mark. He swallowed back the urge to tear up. To think masterpiece hunk Gladio would be the one spewing romantic reassurances down his throat. Prompto nodded. “Thanks, big guy.” He tried to hold his emotion back from his voice but failed, and Gladio smiled wider because of it.

“Anytime. Now, how about we head back to camp and let the guys in on this little heart-to-heart? Sure they’ll say the exact same thing, though.”

“Yeah…I should probably apologize for the way I’ve been acting while I’m at it.” In all honesty, they were saints to have put up with his diversions this long. Jumping out of your skin at a simple touch from your boyfriend without explanation was cruel.

Gladio placed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, but the eyes he set on him looked wolfish. “Just keep being you. Nothing’s hotter than your heart of gold.”

“W-what?” Prompto sputtered.


End file.
